Traitor
by xx.LadyRai.xx
Summary: Katie Bell was absolutely in love with Oliver Wood until he left her for her best friend. She trusts Marcus Flint to teach Oliver a lesson or two about how a woman should be treated. But does Marcus have a hidden agenda? NEW CHAPTER:09-08-2010
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to J.K Rowling

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He would never, ever, be hers.

Alicia's words swam in her head, and she fought back tears as she walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. She knew she wasn't meant to be out of bed at this hour, but she wanted to get caught more than anything right now. The thought of seeing Alicia wound around Oliver in the hallways made her sick. She had to get expelled. It was the only way to keep her from seeing and hearing about them together. She started taking in her surroundings, looking for teachers. She had no idea where she was. It was dark and cold and the light from the torches shone green on the walls, but did little to illuminate the hallway.

She stopped in front of a door. As she turned the handle, something wrapped around her wrist. Her body froze as a hand covered her mouth. Whoever this was breathed heavily, and his or her breath was ice cold on her neck. The hand on her mouth was just as cold, and its fingers were long, bony and calloused. She felt hot lips press against her pulse, and the change in temperature caused shivers to run down her spine. The person was not saying anything. She felt his stubble graze her jaw line as he brought his lips to her ear. "Out of bed this late, Bell?" He sneered, closing the small distance between their bodies. She recognised his voice but couldn't say anything. She used her other hand to grab at the hand covering her mouth. In a swift movement he pinned her up against the door with his body, holding both of her hands above her head with one of his hands. "Don't touch me, mudblood." He spat, opening her legs with one of his knees. She lifted a leg and kicked him in his balls and watched as he fell to the ground. She tried to run but stopped dead in her tracks after a second. Her body was floating back to where her attacker was kneeling, with one hand on his wand and the other between his legs.

"Please let me go, Flint. Please!" She whimpered as he stood up.

"Why do you want me to let you go when I can help you?" He asked, flashing a grin at her which made her flinch. "I've heard about your boyfriend and that supersized whore you call a friend. I didn't like the way he treated you. You deserve better." Katie was sure she had been zoning out, because she didn't believe what she was hearing. "I want to help you to give him a taste of his own medicine." She stared at him in disbelief.

"Why?" She asked stupidly. Something was definitely fishy here.

"Because, as I had just said, I didn't like the way he treated you. Wood needs to learn how to appreciate a woman, and I think we should teach him." Flint wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes were dark with determination and he was staring straight ahead as if he was concentrating on a goal. Katie liked the way his hands were clenched into fists and his wand was about to snap under the pressure. Her feet touched the floor and she walked to stand in front of him, and break his concentration. She did not ask any more questions.

"I'm in Flint. Thank you for doing this." She wanted to lean up and kiss his cheek, but she knew he would change his mind afterwards. Instead she turned on her heel and walked down the corridor.

"Bell." He called. She turned to face him. "Don't tell your friends about this. They'll tell Wood." She knew he was right and decided then and there that he would be her only friend. She couldn't trust anyone in her house anymore, since Alicia and Oliver were friends with everyone.

"That won't be a problem, Flint." She smiled warmly. "By the way, how do you get out of here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Traitor- chapter 2

That night, Katie couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt Marcus' cold hands brush her skin or his breath on her neck. She couldn't believe that she had trusted him so quickly. It was a moment of madness, and she knew that he didn't actually have her best interests at heart, but the idea of befriending Marcus Flint still appealed to her. He wasn't the brightest student at Hogwarts, but he was cunning, and she'd have to think like him in order to avoid being manipulated by him. She couldn't help but wonder what he wanted from her though. If he was going to use her to hurt Oliver, all he had to do was say so, since everyone knew that if there was one thing that Katie wanted, it was to get even.

Katie's thoughts drifted to the night Oliver and her had broken up. Everything had seemed so perfect. They were truly Hogwarts' golden couple and they were loved by so many people. Oliver had never seemed to be the type to cheat on his girlfriend. He wasn't exactly a ladies' man, and because Quidditch was his only other passion, he was never able to hold a decent conversation with girls because all other topics bored him. On their first date, Oliver had taken Katie to a Quidditch match. They barely spoke because the match was so intense. Katie had supported the Holyhead Harpies, and Oliver's favourite team was Puddlemere United. On this night, the Harpies had won 150-20, and Oliver was not happy. The night had ended with Oliver frowning and grumbling all the way back to Katie's house, while Katie chattered away about the Harpies' win. The next time they were together was after Oliver had saved her from a rogue bludger. She felt her eyelids droop closed and watched as everything went black.

She was running through the black dungeons again. The green light from the torches did nothing to illuminate the corridors, and the walls seemed to be closing in on her. Everywhere she turned seemed to be a dead end. She was trapped. She was rooted to the spot as a large, sinister force approached her slowly. She tried to scream out but no sound came from her mouth, and when she tried to run, her body would not respond. Two large, cold hands wrapped themselves around her neck and hot lips pressed down on hers. She felt the pressure on her trachea and felt the imposter inhale her breath. With every breath that he took, the room started spinning. Suddenly, he let go, and Katie fell to the floor, but she was not panting for air, or showing any signs that she had just been suffocating. She stood up to find herself facing an antique, full length mirror, which had the Flint family crest engraved on it at the top, and a silver serpent which circled the mirror then vanished into the glass as if it were diving underwater. Katie examined herself in the mirror. She was surrounded by a poisonous green light, which emphasized her poisonous green eyes. Just then, the serpent vanished into the glass, blurring her reflection, and replacing it with that of Marcus Flint. His hands shot from the glass and grabbed her head, pulling her in.

Katie woke with a start.

Katie glared at Alicia, who was sitting on Oliver's lap and telling everyone that she knew they'd be together from the second they met. Katie grabbed her fork and stabbed at a piece of toast so hard that her plate cracked. She felt the eyes of everyone at their table burning into her as she quickly repaired the plate, and then she stole a glance at Oliver who was staring at her apologetically. She looked down at her food and started shoving the toast into her mouth. Fred, George and Angelina were staring at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Easy now." Fred said, watching her shove her scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Yeah Katie, if you don't watch it you're going to choke and we need you against Slytherin." Angelina said, pulling the plate away from Katie, who then got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Fred, George and Angelina exchanged glances before going back to their own breakfast.

* * * *

Marcus Flint grinned as he walked onto the pitch. He always looked forward to games against Gryffindor, not because he enjoyed the challenge, but because they were unbelievably cocky, and seeing the hope leave Oliver Wood's eyes as his team were pummelled by Slytherin was almost orgasmic. He mounted his broom and took to the air, positioning himself in front of Katie. She shuddered when his eyes connected with hers, but didn't break contact with him, just in case he was to give her a sign that they were partners, and that instead of hurting her, he'd protect her. There was no point in searching for that softness in his eyes. They were like a stormy sea: too deep to see anything but the rage and destruction on the surface, and if Katie didn't watch herself, she'd be part of the wreckage. The match was rough, and Katie found herself being overwhelmed by the Slytherin players, all of whom seemed to be trying to murder her. She found herself using the trickiest manoeuvres in order to avoid being decapitated or knocked off her broom by not only the Slytherins, but also her own team members, who were knocked off their brooms and then launched towards her.

Slytherin were winning 60-0 and Marcus was flying towards the goal posts with a look of pure determination on his face. Katie once again regarded him with nothing but pure hatred. She raced to catch up with him, and then grabbed the back of his broom to slow him down. She heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle and the Slytherins booing her, and then the loud crack of a bludger colliding with the back of Marcus's head. She yelled out as he slipped off his broom and went hurtling towards the ground, and then she shot downwards with such speed that she caught him milliseconds before he hit the earth. As she pulled him onto her broom, she became conscious of the fact that the crowd was silent. Even Madame Pomfrey, who had been levitating a stretcher to where Marcus was supposed to land, stood dead still with her mouth open. In that moment of silence, Katie realised that a can of worms had just been opened. She dropped Marcus onto the stretcher and sped off, away from the mistake that she promised herself she wouldn't make.

Katie did not go to dinner that night. Instead, she returned to the pitch to try to figure out what had happened earlier that day. Had she acted on impulse, or did she save him because of their deal? He said he never wanted Wood to hurt her. Maybe all that she wanted was to protect him physically, while he was protecting her emotionally. Not that he needed it or anything. Flint was a big boy, and he would find the fact that she, a little Gryffindor, had saved his life completely humiliating. She went into the locker room and removed her quidditch robes, and then stepped into a steaming hot bath. She took a few moments to pull large splinters out of her hands before sinking so that the water could cover the large, blue bruises on her arms. She shut her eyes and sunk even deeper, so that she became invisible to the world above.

Katie stepped out of her bath to find another steaming bath. The bath was filled to the brim with black water which seemed to pull her right in. When she got in, she realised that the water was freezing cold, but strangely soothing. Flint was sitting at the opposite end of the bath, examining her body. She moved closer and closer to him, until she was pressed up against his body. He rested his hands on her hips and grinned as she wrapped herself around him. She moaned as he pushed his hot lips against her throat, and then leaned in to kiss him. She felt their bodies sink beneath the water, and suddenly her breath was being drained. She opened her eyes to see her reflection smiling back at her with emerald green eyes.

Marcus let Katie dream on for a bit before pulling her out of the steaming hot bath at the throat. She had probably been sleeping in there for a few minutes, seeing as though she was muggle born, and muggles were only able to hold their breath for so long before drowning. He grinned as he watched her hack and spit up water, and nearly laughed out loud when she realised that she was completely naked. He let his eyes wander over her body for a while, before grinning at her and saying: "I've seen worse." Katie snatched her towel out of his hands and wrapped it around herself without looking at him.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" She growled.

"Well, you just about saved my life earlier." He said, examining her face as her head shot up in disbelief. "But don't think I came to thank you, little girl. It was a stupid move."

"How so?" Katie asked.

"If there was ever a strong indication that the team captain was throwing the game, then that was it. You have to stay focussed. The aim of this is not to become best friends, but to get back at Wood for being a dickhead." He spat. Katie watched his body language as he delivered this pep-talk and wondered if this is how he was when he addressed his team members. He did not pace around the room like Wood did, and instead of blabbering on about nothing, he got right down to business. She also noticed something very human in his eyes as he spoke. "Oi, Blondie!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Don't call me that." She almost yelled. She watched as all the emotion drained from his face and next thing she knew, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head as he pulled her face inches away from his.

"If you think I give a shit about what you like to be called, or you for that matter, you'd better think again, girlie. When I speak, you will listen, and what I say, you will do." He pulled her hair harder. "And if you don't, I can guarantee that you won't ever be able to fly again." With that, he shoved her away from him and walked out of the room, leaving her in a shivering, crying heap.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First, and foremost, everybody (I almost wanted to start calling you guys "Little Monsters"—following Lady Gaga on Twitter is definitely taking its toll), I would sincerely like to apologize for being more than a month late with my new chapter of this story. I must admit that it is difficult keeping to the standard which has been set, that being, that Marcus is a bastard, and Katie is, well, a Gryffindor, and as I wrote the third chapter I have found myself deviating quite frequently, hence the delay. Secondly, I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. This was my first fanfic and every review has been wonderfully motivational. Thirdly, don't be afraid to contact me if you think that my story needs work. I don't do Twilight so I don't bite.

Now, I know most of you are wondering exactly what Marcus and Katie are going to do to ruin things for Mr. Wood. In real life, there are not many ways in which one could fully ruin a man. Marcus and Katie manage to do exactly that. Feeling your stomach turning? You should. *Evil laugh*

* * *

Oliver Wood could have been a top student. Deep down, he knew that if he'd paid more attention to his studies, he would not have had to stay at Hogwarts over the Hogsmeade weekend for extra lessons. It was not really like he cared, though. All the extra information was forgotten the second he set foot onto the quidditch pitch. That's really why he preferred being at school anyway. Although he loved all the joke shops, sweets, and sights, as far as he knew, Hogsmeade did not have a quidditch pitch.

The thought of being stuck at school for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend was somewhat unsettling, however. The Sunday evening marked their game against Ravenclaw, and rumour had it that league scouts were going to be present on that day and the next morning, for the Slytherin/Hufflepuff game. He had to acknowledge the fact that his team were falling apart, and it was probably his fault. Had he not cheated on Katie with Alicia... no, had he not dated Katie in the first place, none of this would have been happening. He would have thought that she'd been mature enough to maintain the professionalism in her game but helping Flint obviously meant that she was out to sabotage him on the field. He could not allow that to happen. Would it be too cruel to rule Katie out of the next match, though? She was an excellent chaser and deserved as much a chance to be scouted as everyone else did. But if she threw the game, it meant his entire team's failure. He wondered if he should confront her about what had happened, and at the same time, whether it was not time to give one of his reserves a chance to play. They were all extremely good at assisting in goal, but none would actually go for it themselves. Just ruling her out would spare the awkward conversation, and she would understand it as punishment for her previous actions. Any captain would have done it without missing a beat.

Something did not look right about Angelina when she had told Katie that practise times had changed. She was awkward and jumpy, and it was as if her words were not really connected to what was going on in her head. While Katie wondered what the hell was going on, she dismissed it as a case of exam stress. Angelina was in the year above Katie's, and her OWLs were looming, which meant that now she was especially disorientated seeing as though her game had to be at optimum, as did her grades. "So the scout thing is true, right?"

"Yeah," Angelina replied. "We're the only house that really know about it though. McGonagall gave Wood a bit of a tip-off."

"If McGonagall knows about it, then how don't the other Heads?" Katie asked. Angelina shrugged.

"Ask no questions, hear no lies."

Marcus now believed that Katie Bell was not just pretending to be dumb. Her allegiance was like having a little lost kid tailing you to the strip club, yet he couldn't ditch her seeing as though she was his only insight into the Gryffindor locker room. Yes, he knew that there would be a scout at the games, and yes, he had been training especially hard and keeping a close eye on his opposition's game. He also knew that Katie would be dropped from the first team because after the last game, no Gryffindor really knew where her allegiance lied, and they were right to think that way. Right now, he was staring at Katie with an astonished expression on his face, and he was wondering how to break the bad news to her. "Why would he give _you_ only an hour of practise the week before a scouted game?" He started, hoping that she would somehow figure it out for herself.

"Maybe he wants more time to draw up tactics." She shrugged. Of course, Marcus thought to himself. She wasn't stupid, as he'd initially thought, but she was blonde, liked pink, and believed that vampires sparkle in the sun. She needed to figure this one out for herself, and he needed her to believe that from here on, he was not acting independently of her.

"Look. There's something weird about all of that so I'd investigate a bit if I were you. Just do some digging and come tell me what you find a little later. If he has some advantage that the rest of us captains are unaware of then I'll want to know about it." He tried to be as stern as possible but the situation was almost funny. Honestly, it was too easy. What would she find if she went looking through Wood's quidditch notes, other than a stronger formation, a new game plan, and another player in her place?

For Marcus Flint, Hogsmeade weekend was all about business. The head office of the family company was situated in Hogsmeade, and even though he was only to inherit about one percent of the fortune, he liked to know how business was going, so as to see how his share of the family's profits was swelling. On this day, however, he was attending to business of a different matter. "If it isn't the Falcon's number seven." Marcus Flint greeted Terrence Higgs with a firm handshake as the old team mates met up for drinks at the Hog's Head.

"As if you care." Higgs replied with the knowledge that Flint only cared about his life when he needed something. "Isn't this place a little public, Flint?"

"It is, I guess. It isn't a bother to me, though. Shit stirring usually requires an audience." He looked around at the disgusted looks on the other customers' faces.

"Shit stirring, huh?" Higgs snorted. "You haven't changed a bit. And you've dragged me into this because I guess you know about my affiliations with the Falcons' scout?"

"It wasn't too hard to figure out, I mean, you weren't a helluva player, yet here you are as their starting Seeker."

"Eat your words, Flint. You aren't my captain anymore, remember." Higgs grinned. "So, what's the story?" Both of them became aware of the quiet that surrounded them as everyone eavesdropped on their conversation. They didn't have to strain to hear though, because Flint didn't bother lowering the volume.

"If you were thinking about betting on the Gryffindor game, put your money on Ravenclaw." He practically announced.

"Why so?" Higgs smirked, amused at the dramatics of his former captain.

"Because," Flint paused for effect. "Due to some internal error, their tactics and formations seem to have leaked." Higgs could have sworn he felt his jaw hit the floor. How the hell...?

"Flint, how did you manage that?" He asked, his smirk now replaced by an expression of astonishment. Marcus laughed.

"For once I am not the bad guy." He replied, smiling from ear to ear. "As I said before, it was some kind of internal error, and Wood should have been more careful, especially if there was already evidence of espionage within the ranks in the previous match. Anyway, I have a team to manage, so there's the information, do whatever you want with it." With that, he downed the rest of his butterbeer and left the pub.


End file.
